degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kidencore/Scream Queens Episode 4: Did You Have To Do This?
Scream Queens Episode 4: Did You Have To Do This? Gage: I'm sorry but I don't think you heard me, my boyfriend is missing. CC: And I don't you heard me when I said I have our campus security out searching for him. Gage: Well find him faster. CC: We currently are doing our best, I suggest you go lay down and let us handle this. Dismissed. (Gage gets up and walks to the door) Gage: If something happens to him I will touch this University to the ground. (Gage leaves) Lizzy: Yazzy where the fuck are you going? Yazzy: Anywhere you aren't. Lizzy: What hell is that supposed to mean? Yazzy: Exactly what I said it means. Lizzy: It was an accident. Yazzy: Was it really. (the scene switches to Annie, Kieran, and Catie in Annie and Catie's room) Annie: The Red Devil is still on the loose. Kieran: We aren't anywhere close to finding out who the Red Devil is. Catie: Poor Xav, Troy, Sarah #4, and possibly Hunter are all victims of the Red Devils killings. Kieran: So what's next? Annie: I think it's best we take the fight to the Red Devil. Kieran: Or we could get more info on them before rushing to our deaths. Annie: Sometimes you gotta get blood on your hand Kiere. Catie: I just thought of something. Annie: Tell us girl. Catie: Well i'll tell you later but in the meantime why don't the two of you investigate #4 death site for clues. Annie: Alright. (The scene switches to Gage talking to Sarah and Ari) Sarah: No I haven't seen your boyfriend. Ari: Sorry haven't seen Hunt all day. Sarah: Isn't he the one that has that shitty youtube channel and makes those shitty videos no one watches? Ari: Yep Sarah I wouldn't be surprised if was already dead. Gage: Once again the both of you are useless. (The scene switches to Catie and red at mess hall) Catie: Red here is your 50 dollars, got my tape? Red: Right here but can ask why do you want an old tape of the equipment room? Catie: Rumor has it the red devil costume was "burned" that day but I think it wasn't but- Red: Someone took it. Catie: Exactly. Red: Will you let me know who is? Catie: Sure. Yazzy walks up to them): Can I confess something to you? Catie: Well I'm about head off. Red: Well I'm all ears so shot. (The scene switches to the horror fanatics club) Pan: Dean CC is here to be the deciding factor on who will be club president. CC: Will both candidates step towards to platform. Lizzy: Hunter isn't here dean. CC: That's right than Hunter will have to for- Voice: NOT SO FAST! (The scene switches to Yazzy and Red talking) Yazzy: Lizzy and Hunter had an argument which ended with Lizzy pushing him over the balcony. Red: WHAT!?! Yazzy: Than Lizzy and I dragged his body to kappa's basement. Gage: YOU DID WHAT!?!?! Yazzy: Gage I...... Gage: Show me his body. NOW! (Yazzy, Red, and Gage head down to Kappa's basement) Yazzy: Alright here we go. (Yazzy opens the door but to find Hunter's body is nowhere in sight) Yazzy: It was here this morning. Gage: Where is he now? (The scene switches back to the horror club) Voice: I'm here. (Everyone looks over at the door to revealing the voice to be Hunter. Lizzy is stunned) CC: Alright then come take your place. Hunter: Gladly. (As Hunter walks pass Lizzy he winks at her) CC: I reviewed each of your proposals and I decided that Hunter is best fit for president. Lizzy: Dean CC but I- CC: my word is final. (The scene switches to Catie at Kappa house) Catie: it's been almost an hour and I still haven't seen anyone walk in. (Just than Lizzy walks in) Lizzy: This day couldn't have gonna any more wrong for me. Catie: You lost. Lizzy: Yeah, is Yazzy here? Catie: No it's just us. Hold on girl get over here. Lizzy: Are you watching a movie? Catie: No I'm watching a surveillance tape and were about to find out the Red Devil is. Lizzy: Re-really? Catie: Yes. (Catie and Lizzy watch the video and see the person who took the red devil costume) Catie: OH MY GOD,HOLY SHIT WE NEED TO TELL EVERYONE! Lizzy: No we can't! Catie: Why not? Lizzy: Because Dean CC is coming over in a min to give a loser's speech and I think it's best if we inform her first. Catie: Alright that makes sense. I'm gonna rest a bit but let me know when she gets here. (Catie leaves the room and Lizzy takes out her phone) Lizzy: (On the phone) Get over here now. (The scene switches to Catie in her room laying down on her bed listening to Taylor Swift music through her emerald green headphones) Catie(singing): Cause baby now we got bad blood- (The Red Devil walks in her room. The Red Devil grabs one of her Taylor Swift pillows and proceeds to suffocate her until she dies) Category:Blog posts